The signal integrity (SI) of data transmission over wireline channels is affected by intersymbol interference (ISI) arising from channel loss and reflections arising from impedance mismatches. ISI induced eye closure can be mitigated by feed forward equalization (FFE) or continuous time linear equalization (CTLE), which are both based on finite impulse response (FIR) filtering. SI degradation owing to reflections can be addressed by a decision feedback equalizer (DFE). In some applications such as digital subscriber line (DSL) communication and memory links, only the transmit side is accessible for the implementation of channel equalization. An infinite impulse response (IIR) based equalizer with similar performance as a DFE but applied to the transmit side is called a Tomlinson-Harashima precoding (THP) equalizer.